Genocide
by Doddlehead
Summary: Having a noisy roommate was bad enough. As if my life couldn't get any better I was lucky to find a half dead half alive girl. Being an Uchiha was hard enough, But now being suspected as the slaughterer just sucks. Between psycho pink haired ex-girlfriends, an annoying older brother, a creepy snake like professor and passing exams...How will I clear my name?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place in an alternate universe...umm ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Genocide

Prologue:

"So can you tell me the things you did yesterday? Was there anything you did differently?" I sighed. She was the fourth person to ask me the same damn questions. I ran my fingers through my thick black hair. It needed to be cut. I don't need to look like my brother with his rat tail. " I woke up. I got ready. I went outside. I saw her. She didn't look alive so I checked for her pulse. When I went to grab her wrist she fell over. Then I called the ambulance." She was looking at me as if I just told her something new.

"What was your name again?" I asked breaking the silence. She looked at her clip board then gave me a small smile. " Sorry Uchiha-san my name is Shizune." I gave her a nod. " Anyways Thank you for your cooperation again. This is a very rare case. I hope you understand why we have to keep you here for questioning." She got up and left the room. Sighing once more I got out of the chair and started to pace around. What really did happen?

_*Flashblack*_

_ Naruto opened my door. " Teme don't forget I won't be home later on today." He said. I looked at my alarm clock 4:39. "Naruto Get the Fuck out it's not even dawn yet" He sighed and closed the door. 6 hours later I was leaving my house. When I was coming out of the drive way I noticed our neighbours gates open. 'That's wierd, they never leave that open' I got out of my car and walked through their gates. There was a bunch of blood smeared onto the door. It almost looked like a hand print. I Iooked around and saw a girl scrunched up in a ball. I ran over to her. I tapped her shoulder she still didn't move. I put my fingers to her neck looking for her heart beat, but I didn't find one. I called the ambulence._

_*End of flashback*_

The door opened. This time it wasn't some foolish fbi agent, it was Naruto. I looked at him and almost smiled.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! ****Huge thanks to FluffSheep for helping me out. You guys should check out her stories, anyways follow, favourite, review do whatever you feel comfortable. Until next time keep doodling! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Hinata's Pov**

_I found it easier to stare out into the infinite blackness of her cold lifeless eyes, away from the fire burning itself out in his eyes. _

_When her body hit the floor with a thud. Blinking the tears away seemed like an impossible task. I couldn't even close my eyes. I couldn't even yell. She must think very poorly of her older sister. There was so much blood. Her usually joyful eyes are now filled with pain. Her shrieks fell on deaf ears. I couldn't let this happen to her. I looked back at what was left of my mother's body. She was gone. I pushed my body up, my arms were shaking under the weight of my body. My hands slipped on her blood. He laughed. He kicked my side. I could hear my bones cracking. I still pushed myself to get up. When I did I threw myself at him. "RUN! HANABI" I yelled. She got up and looked at me for a split second. I nodded, giving her the insurance. When she left I allowed my self to close my eyes and rest. _

* * *

Naruto gave me his famous grin. In return I gave him my famous smirk."Let's go home"

* * *

"So what exactly did you find" Naruto asked. I grunted."Naruto, I was just questioned by the police. I really don't want to be questioned by you either." Naruto rolled his eyes and murmured something along the lines "who shoved the golden spoon up your ass". When we turned on our street, There were reporters and news crew everywhere. Some were at the neighbours some in front of ours. Naruto honked the horn so they would clear the path of the drive way. I groaned. Today is not my day. As soon as the path was clear I noticed the Bugatti Veron in our drive way. "Itachi" I murmured. I got out of the car and stomped to our house. I slammed the door open, only to see Itachi and some other member from his band 'The Akatsuki'.

"Brother, It's been so long" He said drinking MY tea. From MY teacup. "what the hell are you do-" But before I could even finish my sentence Naruto pushed me to the side "Itachi!" He yelled and hugged him. Itachi laughed. "Must I have a reason to visit my favourite little brother?". I rolled my eyes and dragged Naruto off him. "Firstly, I'm your only brother, secondly, you do need a reason to visit me if you're not welcomed. Thirdly, how the hell did you get in?" I asked glaring at his band member who just dropped the teapot. Itachi sighed and put down his cup.

" Well if you must know I'm here to deal with the mess you've created." he said

"What mess did I create?"

"You found the body of the heiress to our family's rival company"

"So how does that involve you?"

"It doesn't. But I don't want this to effect our company. The Uchiha Inc has already lost tons of money due to you little miss hap with your ex-girlfriend."

He did have a point. There was a situation with Sakura, but was dealt with and we made up that lost money. I turned my head to his band mate and asked "Who are you?" The guy turned around and gave me a weird look. "I'm Kisame, nice to meet you" I nodded and turned back to my brother. "How long are you staying here?" He tapped his chin deep in thought and said "As long as it takes for this mess to be cleaned up, The moving truck should arrive with our stuff tomorrow".

"What do you mean by 'our'? Are you bringing more members!?" Naruto asked getting excited. I snapped my head to Itachi and raised an eyebrow. "Some members are going to stay for the duration of my stay" I rolled my eyes. "Itachi your band has 9 people in it. Do you think I'm running a hotel?" The vein above my left eye clearly visable. "Teme calm down, it's just us two and we have tons of space! It'll be like a sleepover every night!" Naruto said cheerfully giving his million dollar grin. "I'm going out."

* * *

**At the hospital**

"Hurry! Her vitals are dropping!" Yelled a blonde nurse. "As soon as the patient is stabilized, send her to the ICU". Yelled the same nurse. Everyone was running around as if there was a zombie apocalypse. "Sir I'm sorry but Ms. Hyuga is in no condition to have visitors." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I should weigh my options. Either I wait in a place where you can smell death or go back home and have the little sanity I have left break..

"Hn. I'll wait"

The receptionist nodded, I looked around. People were either crying, hugging, or just flatly looking depressed. I sighed. This damn girl better not die, so she can clear my name and Itachi and his stupid band can go. The blonde nurse who was yelling was talking to the receptionist. The receptionist pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow and the blonde came walking over. "Hello, I'm Doctor Tsunade, and Ms Kiwa was saying you're looking to visit Ms Hyuga,right?" She asked. "Yes" I said. There was a pause.

"Well you can go see her she has awaken from her state of shock. However she hasn't spoken a word, oh and don't be pushy because if she's too stressed she might pass out" She gave me a warm smile and walked away. I nodded and got up.

"Can I have Hinata Hyuga's room number please"

The receptionist gave me a weird look. "Room 325"

I nodded and made my way to room 325.

* * *

**A/N: OK! So that's it... review,follow,favourite whatever you feel comfortable with!**

**Keep doodling**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a really really really long time but I got lost on the journey of life... This Chapter is short but I figured I mad as well put out what I have. So Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Genocide

Chapter 3:

"Hinata...?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room. Hinata had been sitting at the window since the nurse left. "Why are you here?" she didn't need to turn her head to know her high-school friends voice. Sasuke grunted. "I saved you". Hinata turned her head and gave her best glare. Sasuke smirked.

They had a complicated relationship. They went to the same high-school and hung out with the same friends. But their families have been enemies for a very, very long. When Hinata's father found out that they were friends, he had a fit and had a meeting with Sasuke's father. After the long meeting it was agreed between the two families that they were to be married at 25. When Hinata found out she bawled her eyes out.

*_Flashback*_

_Sasuke's POV_

_"Hinata!" Her father called. She was crying like a fool. I sighed. And I'm supposed to marry this girl? Why me? She was about to run past me but I blocked her way._

_"oof!" The air in her lungs emptying from the sudden impact. She turned her head and her eyes widened at my face. Clearly she was not expecting me, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my car. I walked to the passenger side, pushing her in. "Stay." I commanded. _

_She hesitantly closed her door. I walked over to the driver's side. She was scrunched up in a ball, her head was in her knees. "where are we going" she asked without lifting her head. I speed away. I stopped after 20 minutes. _

_"Get out." She shook her head. "Now." I demanded. She flinched at the harshness of my voice. And got out slowly. " Why are you crying" I asked. she didn't say anything. "I'm your future husband I at least deserve an answer." She still didn't respond. I was about to say something but she ended the silence. _

_"I don't lo-love you. Y-You don't love m-me. I don't want my whole life to be decided for me. It's not fair. I'm only 16. I won't marry anyone unless I'm head o-over heels for them" She picked up a pebble and tossed it into the lake. I ran a hand through my black hair. "Let's make a deal to keep it that way." Her eyes widened. She gave me a questioning look. "I don't love you and you don't love me. We don't need to act like an engaged couple. Besides like you said we're only 16 we have another 9 years to worry about that stuff. So stop crying it's annoying."_

_She smiled_

_*End of flashback*_

It's been three years since they got 'engaged'.

8)

Back in room 525

"Why would anyone want to live alone with no sister, no mother, no brother, no father? Why would anyone want to live if they don't have anyone or anything to live for?" Hinata asked turning to Sasuke with teary eyes.

"I didn't save you, just for you to kill yourself" Sasuke said stuffing his hands deep in his pants.

"I didn't ask you to save me. And I didn't say that I was going to kill myself. I need your help with something." Hinata said walking towards the hospital bed. Sasuke inwardly groaned he was here just to get Hinata to clear his name so that Itachi and his band could leave. "Fine. But you have to clear everyone thinks I kil- That I did it." Sasuke corrected himself not wanting to deal with anymore of her tears. Hinata's lips slightly moved upwards.

O_0

'I can't believe I got conned by Hinata.' Sasuke thought tighten his grip on the stirring wheel. The favor she wants. "Tch"

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was important that I explain their relationship, I'm not too sure if this is going to be lovey dovey (Probably not) I don't even really know if there's going to be any romantic relationship with the important characters just yet. But let me know what you think.**

** I promise that I will update next weekend. Oh and I know I shouldn't have but I put out a new story that is actually longer than this one I just never got around to posting it... anyway follow review favourite**

**Keep doodling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**0_o**

**Chapter 4:**

Itachi's POV

Sasuke isn't home yet. He better be staying out of trouble...he better not be killing another rich family. I shook my head at the thought. Things were so much easier when we were younger...

(f) "Itachi-nii! I want to go down!" The older of the two chuckled and lifted the little boy higher. "EEKK!" The younger boy squealed. His black hair unkept and shiny. His eyes watered and his bottom lip started to quiver. A black-haired beauty walked by the two and stopped. "sasuke-kun stop whining you'll never get your way like that, and you too Itachi stop torturing your little brother" Itachi smiled and put the little boy down who gladly ran behind his mother"(f)

Sasuke's POV

Damn it. I can't believe that was a bust. Man I really hope the crime scene investigators just do their damn job right. Ugh.

*RING*

Sakura.

Ew. This day is just getting worst. I clicked decline.

*RING*

Sakura.

*RING*

Sakura.

I bit my lip. If i answer she might not bother me later. "Sasuke-kun! Is it really you?" I can just see her getting excited. "Hello" I managed to croak out. She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Sakura I don't have time for your shit. If you have nothing important to tell me...by-" I was about to say bye but she cut me off. "wait no I just wanted to talk with you. I heard that you saved a girl's life. And I just wanted you to know that I think that's really amazing and I want to get back together."

*SILENCE*

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked. I mentally sighed, why did I answer the god damn phone? "Hn." I replied hoping she'd figure I'm busy. "I still love you and I don't even know why I broke up with you" I rolled my eyes. "You don't know why because I broke up with you. I'm really busy and have a lot of things on my plate, so just stop" I hung up.

That went splendid.

Why must ex's be so annoying and clingy? That's a question I'll never be able to answer.

I sighed again. I should call Hinata.

Hinata's POV

This apartment is disgusting. Why the hell did Sasuke think that this will be okay for me to live here? God. Never get a man to do a womans job. I rolled my eyes and pulled in my suitcase. At least this place is better than home. I'm going to have to go back there eventually. I inwardly cringed. Then I realized I was by my self then outwardly sighed. Man I'm going to need to make sure that Sasuke does this right. He can't mess up. Her life is on the line...My thought's were inturpted by the ring of my phone

Sasuke.

I laughed his ears must be burning.

- Hi

- What the hell is your problem Hinata is this a joke?

- No why what did you find?

- Nothing. The address you gave me is the address to an empty warehouse.

- Did you go inside?

- Hell no! This place is old and it's dark and it's been abanded for 25 years. Do you think I'm trying to bring a ghost back to my home? I'm coming over so make sure your decent. I'll be there in 15, bye.

I hung up. Damn it. This is so stressful why couldn't she leave me a better clue. Why did she even visit me when I was induced with drugs.

(F) Back In Room 525

The nurse had just injected the third needle today. I no longer winced when I saw the sharp object. I looked through the large window to my left wall. Today looked nice. The children at the hospital park were playing tag, running free with zero worries in the world. What I would do to be one of them. I sighed. I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open.

"You always were good with children" I jumped.I know that voice. That's the same voice that was begging me for help when our mother was cut into pieces before us.

"Hanabi? Are you okay? Where have you been? I thought you were dead?" I started firing questions. She look a little thin but still put her index finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded. She walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"In good time you'll know all the questions you ask. For now it's far from perfect but I call it home. We aren't the only unstable part of our family. I'll be back soon Hina I love you"(F)

That's all I remember. After that I woke up in bed and I had asked the nurses what happened and they said I fell asleep after I took the medication.

I'll never find her. At least not at this rate. I don't know what's reality to what's just a pigment of my imagination.

Sakura's POV

A single tear dropped down my face. I can't believe Sasuke-kun doesn't want to get back together. I always thought that he'd be my prince charming, and I'd be his princess. We'd have two kids first a daughter then a son. She'd have his dark features but my bubbly personality. Our son would be very relaxed and very calm. But his green eyes would speak wonders.

But now that's all gone.

NO! I will not accept. I can't! I will have my Sasuke-kun and we WILL be happy. And that's fact. Maybe if I clear his name then he'll realize how much I actually love him. First thing tomorrow I'm going to hire a private investigator.

* * *

**AU: Hey Guys:) so much for two weeks... I hope you don't hate me. But tbh I have a very hectic life between school, rehearsal , homework, sleep, practice it's just all so much. So I've decided I'm no longer going to promise you guys a dates because I never end up going through with it.**

**Ps. I'm not sure you guys know but I'm Canadian so some words are spelt differently.. so ya**

**Review, Follow, Favourite **

**Doodlehead**


End file.
